A Bridge Between Two Worlds: The Great Gatsby
by Nintendofan99
Summary: Leonard Carraway, grandson to Nick, tells the story of his grandfather, and his Pikachu to his son and daughter. There are some Mystery Dungeon-like scenes in this. Third Story in the A Bridge Between Two Worlds series. Third Story of Zanza Arc. Basically a Gatsby Pokemon AU.
1. The Beginning

**Unknown Location**

A man and two kids (one male and one female) ran quickly inside an unoccupied home.

"Are you kids okay?" The man says. He was in his fourties and wore a polo shirt and jeans. He had a nametag with the named Leonard Carraway on it. The two kids wore casual clothing of Pokemon Trainers

"We're good dad" The boy says

"Good…" The man says

"Robert...what do we do?" The girl asks

"I don't know Diana. We're stuck in here for the time being" Robert says

"Shoot…" Diana says

"You know. I never told you kids the story of your great-grandfather, Nick" Leonard says

"No. You haven't" Robert says

"Alright then. Let me tell you the story of Nick...and his friend...Gatsby" Leonard sahs

**New York, 1920**

It was a nice and sunny day in New York

"We live in the World of Pokemon. Not all of them were used to fight. Some were used as companions, like Nick Carraway. He owned a partner Pikachu, like Ash Ketchum and many other present day trainers" Leonard narrated. Nick Carrway and his Pikachu were driving towards a home

"This is it, this is where my cousin lives" Nick says.

"Pika" Pikachu says happily

"There were two types of towns. West Egg and East Egg. West Egg was where the newly rich people lived. East Egg was where people with money passed down from their ancestors" Leonard narrates. Nick and Pikachu comes into the house. It was big enough to fit a family of thirty five and still have room for more

"Wow" Nick says

"Pikachu" Pikachu says surprised. A man and a Tyranitar came into the room. Nick recognized him

"Tom" Nick says. He shakes hands with Tom Buchannon, a rich football player out of Yale.

"Nick my boy. I see your Pikachu is hasn't become a Raichu yet. It's been that way for two years now" Tom says

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says

"I can't seem to find the item needed to turn him into a Raichu" Nick says

"Pika" Pikachu says

"Anyways, Daisy is the room to the right" Tom says

"Thanks" Nick says. He and Pikachu walked over to the place.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks. Nick looked in the room and saw a Steelix

"A Steelix. Here? Looks like someone gave their Onix a Metal Coat...but I would never think Daisy would own a Pokemon like that" Nick says. He comes into the room and only sees the Steelix

"Steel" Steelix says to Pikachu

"Pika" Pikachu says back. Nick looked around and did not see anyone

"Daisy?" Nick called out. A hand came from the couch and pulled Nick into it. The hand belonged to Daisy Buchannon, wife of Tom.

"Nicky. You've came...is this your Pokemon?" Daisy asks. She grabbed Pikachu and began to hug him

"Pika" Pikachu says sounding like he's moaning

"And this is yours...a Steelix" Nick says

"That would be mine" Another woman says. She carried a Horsea with her. Daisy stopped what she was doing. She put down Pikachu

"Oh, this is my friend, Jordan Baker, and my Pokemon, Horsea" Daisy says

"Horsea" Horsea says

"Steelix is my Pokemon…I evolved him a week ago" Jordan says

"Oh...you're Jordan Baker, of Team Electristeel" Nick says

"Team Electristeel was a team full of trainers that specialized in Electric and Steel types. Jordan Baker caught a wild Onix and devoted herself to train him and to find a Metal Coat to evolve him into Steelix. Rumors had it that this Pokemon was the first to break the Level 50 limit at Level 55 causing him to know more than four moves." Leonard narrates

"We could use Nick, I have the item you need to evolve your Pikachu" Jordan says.

"That's okay, I like Pikachu the way he is" Nick says

"I see" Jordan says

"Jordan Baker also did one thing. She owned a farm of the Electabuzz family. It was difficult to get an Electivire in that time. No one knew how to evolve him" Leonard says

"Steelix" Steelix says to Pikachu

"Pika Pika" Pikachu says

"Seems Steelix likes your Pikachu as well." Jordan says

"Jordan engages in intense trainer battles. Her Steelix has won over two thousand battles taking dubs for Team Electristeel" Daisy says

"Oh, you're that Jordan Baker. One of the best trainers in the world" Nick says

"So Nick, Daisy tells me you live in West Egg" Jordan says

"Yes. I just moved there not too long ago" Nick says

"Do you know Gatsby?" Jordan asks. Daisy and her Horsea turned around to look at them

"Gatsby" Daisy says like she knows his name

"Yeah. I live next to him" Nick says

"Pika Pika...PIKA!" Pikachu shouts. Steelix and Horsea start to make noises that sound like giggling

"No" Nick says to Pikachu. Tom and his Tyranitar come into the room

"Looks like you have all caught up" Tom says.

"Nicky lives in West Egg, Tom. Across the bay" Daisy says. Tom looked at Nick

"West Egg? The land of those...bootleggers?" Tom asks. Nick looked at him

"I am not bootlegger sir" Nick says

"I'm sure you're not" Tom says.

"Ranitar" Tyranitar says to Tom like he is reassuring him

"Okay. I see. Well, dinner will be ready soon" Tom says. He leaves the room

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says to Steelix, Pikachu, and Horsea

"Steelix" Steelix says

"Pikachu" Pikachu says

"Horsea" Horsea says. Tyranitar left the room. Nick was confused about the whole thing

"What was that about?" Nick asks

"Tom's Tyranitar wishes to speak with the other Pokemon here" Daisy says

"Tyranitar was one of the few Pokemon that did not trust his trainer. He has been abused by him, cursed by him, and any bad things any trainer could do" Leonard narrates

"Why?" Nick asks Daisy

"I don't know. It's the whole reason I'm teaching my Horsea to speak" Daisy says

"To speak?" Nick asks

"Daisy's Horsea was being taught to speak just like Team Rocket's Meowth. There are rumors floating around the Horsea is now a Kingdra that knows human speech" Leonard narrates

"Yes Nicky. It's the only way we can know what Pokemon are saying. Horsea can already say his own name and understand other Pokemon. Why not teach him our langauge?" Daisy says

"That's completely understandable" Nick says

"Horsea" Horsea says

"Although, I haven't seen too much progress" Jordan says

"Jordan, Horsea is not a fighter. It's slots are empty...and I've only started teaching him a month ago. It takes time" Daisy says

"Okay, whatever you say" Jordan says

**That night**

Nick, Jordan, Daisy, and Tom were having dinner that night

"So Nick, are you a trainer?" Tom asks

"No. I work in the city in the Bond Business" Nick says

"Does your Pikachu help you?" Tom asks

"He does. Most of my co-workers have electric or steel types" Nick says

"It would seem you have a lot of experience with these types. How did you meet your Pokemon?" Jordan asks

"During my time in The Great War. I found a Pokemon carrying a young and traumatized Pichu. I decided to take it in and keep it. It evolved into a Pikachu not much later" Nick says

"Nick served in World War I in the third division. The Germans used and abused Pokemon to try to win the war, but most of Pokemon rebeled. The one that Nick found was one of the many that were found during the time" Leonard narrates

"So you served in the Great War?" Tom asks

"Yep" Nick says

**In another room**

Tyranitar, Horsea, Pikachu, and Steelix listened to the conversation

"Daisy...DAISY!" Horsea says. These were his first recorded words other than his name

"Steel" Steelix says

"The Pokemon had a mind of their own. Tyranitar never liked his trainer like Pikachu did with Nick or Horsea did with Daisy. Tom Buchannon went down as the man that believed the only reason that God put the Pokemon on Earth was to serve them, and serve them only" Leonard says

**Unknown Place, 2019**

Diana and Robert looked at their father

"I remember my history teacher talking about Tom Buchannon. Not too many positive things about him" Diana says

"Mine too. No wonder his name sounded dirty" Robert says

"His name has been blackened by historians. I don't blame them at all. I believe Pokemon were meant to live alongside us. Sometimes I feel like our world deserves someone to bring peace to the wonderful world of Pokemon" Leonard says

"...I agree" Robert says

"Now back to the story…" Leonard says

**Buchannon Mansion**

Daisy looked out onto the bay with her Horsea. A wild Pidgey started to have a conversation with him

"Pidgey" Pidgey says

"Horsea" Horsea says. Nick and Pikachu came outside to see them

"Daisy…" Nick says concerned

"I have a daughter" Daisy says. Nick was confused on why she had said that

"That's...cool" Nick says

"But, I'm the only one putting in time into taking care of her" Daisy says

"Is this why, you came out here so suddenly" Nick says

"No. After dinner, Tom recieved a phone call and he wouldn't tell me who it was from. We had an argument, and...he brought up our daughter" Daisy says

"Me and Jordan were getting our Pokemon in the meantime" Nick says

"Yeah...I want my daughter to be like me, a fool. A girl can be only one thing in this world, a fool" Daisy says

"I see" Nick says

"Daisy" Horsea says. Daisy looked at her Pokemon

"Thank you Horsea, I needed some good news" Daisy says

"Tom and Daisy were always fighting. Tom was a shady man who hid a lot of secrets. In my opinion, Daisy should of never married him" Leonard narrates

"Pika…" Pikachu says. He started to yawn afterwards

"I guess that's my cue to go home" Nick says

"Alright Nicky" Daisy says

**West Egg**

A taxi took Nick and his Pikachu home. Pikachu was sound asleep.

"Hey" Nick says as he saw a man at the end of the dock. He was by himself staring across the bay, as if there was something over there. "Interesting"

"Nick knew very well who the man was. He was Jay Gatsby, a millionaire who has a mysterious background..." Leonard narrates

**The next day**

"...The next morning, Nick and Pikachu had the day off so Tom decided to give them a call" Leonard narrates. Nick's phone started to ring

"Hello" Nick says

"Hey Nick, I would like to invite you over for some lunch" Tom says

"Sure. Me and Pikachu have nothing better to do today" Nick says

"Alright. Meet me on the next train. I have someone I would like you to meet" Tom says

"Okay. See you then" Nick says. He hangs up

"Pika?" Pikachu says

"Looks like we got somewhere to be Pikachu. Come on" Nick says. He starts to get dressed

**Train Station**

Tom and Tyranitar waited for Nick and Pikachu. He saw them coming towards him

"Nick, glad to see you" Tom says. The two shook hands and boarded the train

**On the Train**

Nick and Tom were sitting on opposite sides of a booth. A Lickitung came towards the two

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says

"Pika" Pikachu says. Lickitung sticks out his tongue and licks Tom. Nick tried not to laugh but it came out anyway

"Okay. That is not funny" Tom says. Tyranitar high-fived the Lickitung. "Tyranitar…"

"Come on Tom. It was just a joke" Nick says

"A disgusting joke. He could carry germs" Tom says

"Lickitung is not a poison type. You'll be okay" Nick says. Tom ignored him and realized where they were

"Nick. We gotta jump here" Tom says

"Jump?" Nick asks. Tom grabs him and the two jump off the train. Tyranitar grabbed Pikachu and they followed Tom's lead

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says sounding annoyed by Tom's actions

"Pikachu" Pikachu says sounding annoyed as well.

"What…" Nick says. The place where they got off was covered in nothing but ashes

"The Valley of Ashes was a place between West Egg and East Egg. This is where the poor live and where most Ghost Type Pokemon thrived. Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Misdreavus, Mismagius, Shuppet, Bannette, Duskull, Dusclops, and Dusknoir were found here the most. But the most important sight of this place was the eyes of TJ Eckleburg, a billboard in the Valley of Ashes that represented the eyes of God or to the Pokemon, the eyes of Arceus" Leonard says.

"Is this where the person you wanted me to meet lives?" Nick asks. The two walked over to a car shop where Duskulls would nest.

"Wilson" Tom says. A man and a Magnemite came out of the shop

"Magnemite" Magnemite says

"Pika" Pikachu says

"Ranitar" Tyranitar says

"Tom, you came..." Wilson says

"This man was George Wilson, he and his partner Magnemite own a car shop, that seems to be a hot spot for Duskull" Leonard narrates

"...do you have the car?" George asks

"No. Me and Nick here came by train" Tom says

"Well, when the hell am I supposed to get it?" George asks

"If you want the money, you will be patient" Tom says. George tilted his head down and shook it

"Fine fine" George says.

"Tom" A voice of a woman came out. She came down some stairs in a dress

"Myrtle" Tom says

"Myrtle Wilson is the wife of George, and one of the very few who did not have a Pokemon partner. Right now she is having an affair with Tom and Tom is having an affair with her. Both doing the same God-forbbiden sin in adultery" Leonard narrates

"George, fetch these guys some chairs" Myrtle says. George and Magnemite immediately went over to get some chairs

"Meet me on the next train" Tom whispers into Myrtle's ear

"Now?" Myrtle asks

"Yes" Tom says

**Unknown Place, 2019**

"Hold the phone. So Tom and Myrtle are both cheating on their spouses?" Robert asks

"Yes. They were. Sad truth" Leonard says

"Must suck for Daisy and George" Diana says

"Actually, they didn't know" Leonard says

"They didn't know?" Robert asks

"Nope. But Tom and Myrtle had no desire to divorce their current spouses and marry each other" Leonard says

"Uh...continue" Diana says

**Tom's Apartment, 1920**

"So Tom took Myrtle to his and her apartment. They bought a regular toy dog from a man who just wanted to get rid of them" Leonard narrates. Pikachu looked at the dog and started to play with it.

"Pika...PIKA!" Pikachu says. The dog started to bark at him. Myrtle, Tom, and Tyranitar stepped into the apartment

"Alright. Let's get this party started" Tom says. Two women and a man came into the apartment

"These people were Catherine, Myrtle's sister, and Mr and Mrs Mckee. They owned a Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir" Leonard narrates.

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says to Pikachu. He stopped playing with the dog and went over to him

"Pika?" Pikachu asks

"Ranitar...Tyranitar" Tyranitar says to Gardevoir

"Gardevoir" Gardevoir says. She uses an ability that affects her, Tyranitar, Ralts, Kirlia, and Pikachu.

"Thanks. We needed it" Tyranitar says

"SHE CAN DO THAT?" Pikachu asks

"Gardevoir has the ability to turn our langauge into human speech. It is a special ability that no other Pokemon has. Nick, Tom, and those bootleggers can hear us" Tyranitar says

"Probably too drunk to even notice" Gardevoir says

"Drunk?" Pikachu asks. He notices that Nick was kissing Catherine passionately. Tom, Myrtle, Mr and Mrs Mckee were laughing hard

"This happens all the time" Ralts says to Pikachu

"Don't sweat it. Your partner will get back to his usual state soon. Right Gardy?" Kirlia asks

"Of course" Gardevoir says

"I wish I could tell Daisy about all this. But all they hear is Tyranitar or Ranitar from me. Gardevoir cannot come over to East Egg and Daisy cannot come over here." Tyranitar says

"I see why. But if Tom seems to love Myrtle over Daisy. Then why not just divorce Daisy and marry Myrtle?" Pikachu asks

"Tom says Daisy is Catholic, but I know that is not true." Tyranitar says

"Selfish man. I wish I could allow you talk to Daisy, Tyranitar. But I belong to Catherine, and she would be dead to see Tom's wife anytime soon" Gardevoir says

"Hey Tyranitar, if there was another man that Daisy truly loved, would you do anything to distract Tom?" Pikachu asks

"Of course. Tom does not deserve Daisy, she deserves someone better." Tyranitar says

"DAISY DAISY DAISY DAISY DAISY!" Myrtle shouts out loud. She was in a heated argument with Tom. The former football player proceeds to slam Myrtle in the face. The Pokemon jumped up.

"I've seen him do that to her or Daisy many times. It's disgusting. If I could betray him, I would" Tyranitar says

"I see" Pikachu says

"In five minutes, my ability will wear off. Everyone will go back to hearing your names coming out of your mouth." Gardevoir says

"Alright. You and Nick best get going before things get real messy" Tyranitar says to Pikachu.

"Got it" Pikachu says. He looks at Nick who still was drunk

"Pikachu…show us that...down B" Nick says.

"On second thought...I'll wait...Nick looks pretty knocked out" Pikachu says. Tyranitar sighed

"Slap him" Ralts says

"No. That's stupid" Pikachu says. Catherine grabbed Pikachu and started to dance while holding him

"Oh…" Ralts says

"Poor guy" Kirlia says

"I remember that happening with me...with Mr Mckee" Tyranitar says

"Ew" Ralt says

"The night carried on. Nick and Pikachu eventually went home via train and taxi. Tom spent the night at the apartment with Myrtle and her family." Leonard narrates

**Unknown Place**

"So...where do we find that Gardevoir?" Robert asks

"No idea. No one knows where these Pokemon have ended up" Leonard says

"Yeah. We need a full understanding on what Pokemon say" Diana says

"Well, there is Team Rocket's Meowth. He can speak the human langauge" Leonard says

"So...when are we going to meet Gatsby?" Robert asks

"Have patience. He'll come soon" Leonard says


	2. Gatsby and Magmar

**The next day**

"It was another bright and sunny day in West Egg. Nick and Pikachu were doing their usual business" Leonard narrates

Nick was looking at some books about business. Pikachu was playing with the Pokeball he used to be in

"Pika...PIKA!" Pikachu says as the ball rolls away from him

"Pikachu. What are you doing?" Nick asks his Pokemon

"Pikachu" Pikachu says

"We don't need that to get lost now" Nick says. Pikachu pushed the Pokeball into a corner and stared at an old clock

"Pika" Pikachu says. Nick looked up to see his Pokemon

"Why do you love that clock so much? It's old" Nick says. Pikachu looked at him

"Pika" Pikachu says offended. There was a knocked at the door and Nick went to go answer it. There was a man with a special letter. Nick grabbed the letter and the man left

"Looks like I'm going to be Smash Bros" Nick says. Pikachu jumped up. "Just kidding, this is an invitation" Nick says.

"Pika" Pikachu says sadly.

"This invitation...is to one of Gatsby's parties. Our neighbor" Nick says

"Pika" Pikachu says

"Looks like we got somwhere to be tonight" Nick says

"Gatsby hosted parties at his large...large castle. The fact that Nick and Pikachu recieved an invitation is a special honor. There are hundreds of New Yorkers that come to his parties uninvited" Leonard narrates

**That night**

Hundreds of New Yorkers came to Gatsby's castle. Many people danced, drank, and talked. Nick, and Pikachu looked at everyone there. It was like if people were celebrating the World Series. There were also a bunch of Kanto Pokemon and their Alola Forms. Venusaurs, Charizards, Blastoises, Pigdeots, Fearows, Arboks, Chanseys, Tangelas, Gyarados, Dragonites, Electrodes, Exeggutors, and many others

"Woah. This place is amazing" Nick says

"Pika" Pikachu says amazed at all the Pokemon here.

"Pokemon here were mainly from the Kanto Region due to them being the most popular and some of the first available. Gatsby was a Pokemon friendly man and allowed everyone to bring their Pokemon. Even wild Pokemon showed up uninvited to his parties" Leonard narrates. Jordan Baker and her Steelix approached Nick

"Nick" Jordan says. Nick and Pikachu turned around to see the two

"Jordan" Nick says

"It's nice to see you here Jordan" Nick says. Pikachu and Steelix took off on their own

"You too" Jordan says

"I was wondering...in all my time here, I have never seen Gatsby" Nick says

"No one has. He never comes out, but rumor has it that he has a partner Magmar" Jordan says. Nick looked around and saw quite a few Magmars

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Nick shouts. Jordan giggles.

"Yeah...you're screwed on finding him" Jordan says

"Gatsby was a man of many mysteries. Rumor has it he was an Oxford man, he killed a man once, he illegally sold Pokemon for profit, and that he met Arceus...that one I believe is a complete lie. Arceus doesn't come down to Earth often" Leonard narrates

"Can you help me find him?" Nick asks. Jordan grabbed a glass of water and sipped it before answering

"Sure. Anything for you" Jordan says. She grabs Nick's hand and the two go around the castle searching for Gatsby. Steelix and Pikachu looked around

"Pika" Pikachu says

"Steel" Steelix says. An Onix comes towards Steelix looking at him

"Onix" Onix says

"Steelix" Steelix says. He started fight against the Onix and immediately used Steel attacks. A man came up to the group of Pokemon. He owned a partner Scyther

"This must be Jordan Baker's Steelix against a wild Onix." The man says

"Pika?" Pikachu asks the Scyther. The man and Scyther looked at him

"Scyther" Scyther says

"I believe you Pokemon don't know who I am. My name is Aaron Melton. This is my Scyther" Aaron says. He was at average height, had black hair, and white skin. He wore a tuxedo with pin with Arceus

"Pika Pika" Pikachu says

"As I see here. Looks like Steelix is taking it to Onix. How wonderful" Aaron says

"Scyther" Scyther says to Aaron. He points at Jordan Baker with Nick going up a couple stairs. Aaron looked

"Ms Baker was always the type to not like other rich men. So she went with someone like him…interesting. I must plan a visit" Aaron says. He walks away

"Aaron Melton was a Master Trainer. He had a fierce rivalry against a deceptive trainer named Roger Tablespoon. He had two children, Drake and Jennifer Melton. He was a good friend to Jordan, she helped him take down Tablespoon many times" Leonard narrates. Nick and Jordan looked around the area

"How is this going to help us find Gatsby?" Nick asks

"Ask people up here. Maybe they know" Jordan says

"Sure" Nick says. He taps a man's shoulder

"Yes" The man says

"Have you seen a Mr Jay Gatsby?" Nick asks

"Mr Gatsby?" The man asks

"Yeah. Have you seen him?" Nick asks again

"Yes I have. He's right here" The man says. He turns around. He had a glass of wine in his hand. A Magmar came from behind him. That's when Nick realized this man was Gatsby himself

"Oh." Nick says. The two shake hands

"You must be my neighbor...but where is your Pokemon, old sport?" Gatsby asks

"He's somewhere around here" Nick says

"Yeah. Pokemon love to run around here, old sport. Every now and then I'll get Woopers, Politoeds, and maybe the occasional Froakie. Although, better than seeing any insects like roaches" Gatsby says

"I understand that" Nick says

"Anyways, old sport. I hear you are here today with Ms Baker. Am I right?" Gatsby asks

"Yes" Nick says. Jordan comes to the two

"Nick, is this him?" Jordan asks

"Yes Ms Baker. I am Mr Gatsby" Gatsby says. The two shake hands

"Nice to meet you" Jordan says

"I would like to speak with you. Old sport, watch my Magmar" Gatsby says

"Alright" Nick says. Gatsby and Jordan move into another room.

"Nick waited hours for Gatsby and Jordan to stop speaking. Pikachu and Steelix eventually waited along with him" Leonard narrates. Everyone had left the party eventually. Not too many people remained

"Pika…" Pikachu says as if he was bored

"Pikachu. You have to be patient" Nick says to his Pokemon. Steelix started to see a Noctowl and started to move towards another room. Pikachu saw this

"Pika" Pikachu says to Steelix. The steel snake turned around

"Steellllix" Steelix says. He turned back around and went inside the room. Nick payed attention and started to follow him

"Steelix. You're not supposed to…" Nick says. There was a man with a partner Noctowl

"You must be Gatsby's neightbor" The man says

"Noctowl" Noctowl says

"And who are you?" Nick asks

"You may called me Owl Eyes. At least that is the name I was given. So I raised a Hoothoot to become a Noctowl" Owl Eyes says

"Have you seen Jordan and Gatsby? This Steelix is Jordan's Pokemon" Nick says. Owl Eyes looked at his Noctowl then back to Nick

"No. They did not come this way. But I do have a Gatsby's Magmar in here" Owl Eyes says. Magmar comes out of the shadows

"Magmar" Magmar says. Nick walks out of the room. Pikachu, Steelix, and Magmar follow him out of the room

"And thus...more waiting" Leonard narrates. Gatsby and Jordan came out of the room

"Have a good night Ms Baker" Gatsby says. Jordan comes over to Nick

"I best be going now. It's going to be three" Jordan says referring to 3:00am

"Alright then" Nick says. Jordan waved at him. Steelix followed her. Magmar came over to Gatsby's side

"Hey old sport" Gatsby says. Nick turns over to the party host

"Yeah" Nick says

"How about you and me go out for lunch tommorrow" Gatsby says

"Sure. What time?" Nick asks

"Anytime that suits you old sport. And take your Pikachu. I know a place that is very Pokemon friendly" Gatsby says

"Alright. Night Mr Gatsby" Nick says.

"Night old sport" Gatsby says. Nick goes off into his home

"And thus a friendship has started between your great-grandfather and the Great Gatsby" Leonard narrates

**Jordan's Home**

Aaron Melton and his Scyther waited for Jordan to get home. She and her Steelix looked at him

"Hello Ms Baker. My name is Aaron Melton" Aaron says

"I've heard about you. What is it you need?" Jordan asks

"I don't need help. I just wanted to meet you" Aaron says.

"I see. Step inside" Jordan says.

**Inside**

Aaron sipped tea while sitting on a nice couch

"Tell me about Roger Tablespoon" Jordan says

"He's the devil's man. A Poke-terrorist" Aaron says

"Poke-terrorist? Is that even a thing?" Jordan asks

"It is now. I haven't seen him in years." Aaron says

"I understand that you are aging slowly. Why is that?" Jordan asks

"Bill has been helping me with that." Aaron says

"Bill? The Kanto Scientist?" Jordan asks

"Yes. He keeps me young...because Roger is staying young as well. I cannot let him continue his attacks on both humans and Pokemon. Even Mewtwo would be opposed" Aaron says

"What is it I can do?" Jordan asks

"Keep eyes out. I hear there is a man that is working with Roger. I don't know who...but I want him dead if anything...but it is just a rumor" Aaron says

"Does he live here?" Jordan asks

"He is believed to live in West Egg" Aaron says

**The next day**

Nick and Pikachu simply walked over to Gatsby's house. He saw a nice yellow car. Gatsby came out with his Magmar. still early but the sun was shining bright

"Old sport, you made it." Gatsby says

"Glad I could make it" Nick says. He gets into the car. The two Pokemon sat in the back. The car quickly took off into town

"Let me tell you about myself old sport. I am an owner of a Magby farm first of all" Gatsby says

"Magby farm?" Nick asks

"Yes old sport. A Magby farm is a farm of Magbys, Magmars, and Magmortars. I grab Magbys from Canada and have them shipped here. I sell them to the highest bidders" Gatsby says

"Isn't that illegal?" Nick asks

"It is if you force evolution. Which is what I don't do" Gatsby says. Nick felt that statement was a lie due to his tone. He looked at Magmar and noticed a mark

"Why is there a mark on your Magmar?" Nick asks

"So I can keep track of them and so that I know which ones are mine. Moving on, I spent some time in the army fighting in the Great War along with spending time at Oxford" Gatsby says. He takes out of a couple of photos from that time

"Wow. How long did you spend at Oxford?" Nick asks

"Only for a few months. This was before I started my Magby farm" Gatsby says

"Gatsby and Nick had a long conversation about themselves. It was a short ride to the place they desired" Leonard narrates. Gatsby, Nick, Magmar, and Pikachu entered an underground place. It was full of people and Pokemon. There was a Glalie and a Tangela in a cage match. There was health bars and stats on a small screen.

"Is that a…" Nick says. A man with a white beard wearing a suit and a fedora came up to Gatsby. He was accompanied by a Dragonite

"This is Meyor Wolfsheim. He is my partner in the farming business. He owns a Dratini farm while I own a Magby farm" Gatsby says

"Nice. Now what is with this cage match?" Nick asks

"This is a gambling activity we have here. My money's on the Glalie" Wolfsheim says.

"GLALIE WINS!" A voice says from a microphone. The Tangela had fainted

"GLALIIIIE!" The Glalie shouted

"Seems like a hot-shot. Don't you think?" Nick asks

"He belongs to one of Roger Tablespoon's men. Who also works with me" Wolfsheim says

"Tablespoon?" Nick asks

"Yes. I work with Tablespoon. He's also the reason that Gatsby is as rich as let's say...Tom Buchannon" Wolfsheim says. Gatsby frowned from hearing that name

"Now, Nick knew very well that Roger Tablespoon was an evil man. Aaron Melton was indeed talking to Jordan about the rumor that someone was working with Tablespoon in West Egg. Nick was unaware of this notion however" Leonard narrates. Nick turned around and saw Tom Buchannon with his Tyranitar.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouts. Tyranitar noticed

"RANITAR!" Tyranitar shouted. Tom and Nick turned to each other

"If it isn't Nick Carraway" Tom says. He and Tyranitar come over to Nick

"There is someone I would like you to meet" Nick says. He turned to Gatsby...who was not there

"Is this person a Gengar?" Tom asks

"No. No...Pikachu?" Nick asks

"Pika pi" Pikachu says as if he was saying 'Don't Look at Me'

"Uh...this is just making me feel awkward...so I must go" Tom says. He and Tyranitar start to walk of the place. A man and the Glalie that won early ran into Tom.

"Glalie" Glalie says as if he was mocking Tyranitar

"Ty...RANITAR!" Tyranitar shouted. He started to attack the Glalie

"Tyranitar. Stop" Tom says. Tyranitar faced his trainer with an angry face. Glalie smiled devilishly at him. The Pokemon and his trainer left

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says angrily

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you. I did not give you permission to attack that Glalie" Tom says

"TYRAAAAANNNNITAR" Tyranitar shouted angrily at Tom.

"Chu?" Pikachu asks wondering what the commotion was about.

"It's like you have a mind of your own. This is why Pokemon should not be used as companions" Tom says. He and Tyranitar walked out

"Pika…" Pikachu says. Nick looked at Gatsby

"Now what the hell was that?" Nick asks Gatsby

"I wasn't going to meet that...piccolo player, old sport...not right now" Gatsby says

"Piccolo player?" Nick asks

"Long story old sport. Anyways, we best be going now" Gatsby says.

"Right" Nick says. The two left the building

"And so Nick and Gatsby took a long ride home. All that was on Nick's mind was Gatsby's deal with Tom. The two have never met but Gatsby seemed to have a problem with him while calling him the piccolo player..." Leonard narrates

**Unknown Place, 2019**

"...anyways. I need a little break" Leonard says

"Gatsby...seems like a mysterious man, don't you think Diana?" Robert asks

"Yeah. It's like if he may be hiding something about him." Diana says. There was a large earthquake in the area. Leonard gets up

"What's that?" Leonard asks. The three people get out of the room and look above to everyone's left. They see a large tree and a large dragon

"Dad…" Robert says

"Oh my God. What is going on here?" Leonard asks

"It's like some type of war going on here" Diana says

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Leonard asks

"I think we should get inside. I'm sorry dad, but you better finish your story before things get ugly" Robert says

"You're right son. Get inside" Leonard says. The three got inside

"Continue" Robert says as he and Diana sit down

"Alright…" Leonard says

**Nick's Home, 1920**

Gatsby dropped off Nick and his Pikachu

"I have a favor to ask you old sport" Gatsby says. Nick looked at him

"Sure" Nick says

"I want you to ask your cousin Daisy over for tea tommorrow" Gatsby says

"Why?" Nick asks

"So I may show up" Gatsby says

"Excuse me?" Nick asks

"I never told you did I, old sport. Well...five years ago, I was in Louisville with Daisy. We loved each other very very much. It was as if God had put us on this planet to be together. I wish to have those moments with her again. So I ask this favor...but I must say your house needs a makeover...a large makeover" Gatsby says

"I see you want to impress Daisy, Jay" Nick says

"Yes. You want to know why I have my parties Nick?" Gatsby asks

"Why?" Nick asks

"Because I'm hoping for Daisy to show up to one. That was the whole reason I moved here. So I can hope to be with Daisy again" Gatsby says

"Nick knew that Daisy was married to Tom...but they did not to seem to be too functional. Tom is cheating on Daisy for Myrtle Wilson. So Nick thought about it hard" Leonard narrates.

"Okay. I'll do it" Nick says

"Thank you old sport. See you tommorrow" Gatsby says. He and Magmar drive to his home

"Pika…" Pikachu says

"Honestly, I don't know about this. I'll invite Daisy over tommorrow just before the sun sets" Nick says

"Pika" Pikachu says happily

"Alright. Now, let's go invite Daisy over for some tea" Nick says. He and Pikachu go inside the house to make the call

**Unknown Place, 2019**

Diana started to tear up

"So...so beautiful" Diana says while tearing up

"This is...a complicated love story" Robert says

"It honestly is...now Diana, I know you're a sucker for these type of stories due to the amount of romcoms you have either rented, bought, and watched" Leonard says

"I can't help it. They're so beautiful" Diana says

"You even teared up during Venom" Leonard says

"Eddie and Venom were so beautiful. It was a true romcom" Diana says

"Can we please continue with the story?" Robert asks sounding as if he were suffering. Leonard started to laugh

"You two are funny. I'll continue. So Gatsby rented a romcom that said…" Leonard says

"DAD!" Robert shouts

"Fine fine. That wad a bad one. I'm sorry" Leonard says

"Can you give me a couple more minutes. I still need to swallow all that has happened" Diana says still tearing up

"Okay. I'll give you a couple of minutes" Leonard says


	3. Tyranitar's Unsettling

**The next day**

"Anyways, Nick's home got the makeover Gatsby desired on both the inside and the outside. It attracted a bunch of Bug Pokemon but luckily none did any harm to Nick or Pikachu" Leonard narrates. Nick and Pikachu watched as their house got decorated with a bunch of white flowers. Weedles, Caterpies, and Wurmples were typically seen trying to go for the flowers. Every now and then you'll see a Butterfree, or a Beautifly. Even average butterflies came for the flowers

"Look at all the butterflies" Nick says. Pikachu went outside and let a couple of butterflies land on him

"Pika" Pikachu says. A Beautifly landed on the Pokemon as well

"Beauti" Beautifly says

"Pika" Pikachu says. He smiled with joy as he let more butterflies land on his fur. Nick giggled. Gatsby and Magmar arrived at the house

"I have to ask something old sport" Gatsby says

"What?" Nick asks

"What Pokemon does Daisy have as a companion. When I last saw her, we both didn't have one" Gatsby says

"She has a little Horsea" Nick says

"Amazing old sport. The Horsea family of Pokemon is a beautiful one" Gatsby says

"What are you going to do with Magmar? Won't it be a dead giveaway?" Nick asks

"It probably would. I'll put him in another room then have him come out when the time is right" Gatsby says

"Good idea. Daisy will be here in a couple hours" Nick says

"I'll go get changed" Gatsby says

"Gatsby was fond of the water type. Even though he possessed Magmar, a fire type Pokemon, he always loved the water types. The Horsea family, the Poliwag family, the Squirtle family, the Mudkip family, the Magikarp family, and many more" Leonard narrates

**Buchannon Home**

Horsea was eating some kelp in a high chair. The phone started to ring and Horsea answered it (Don't ask how).

"Horsea" Horsea says

"Hello Horsea. Is Daisy there?" Jordan Baker asks from the other line

"Sea" Horsea says as if he said no

"That's a shame. I wanted to ask her if she knew where Nick was" Jordan says

"Horsea" Horsea says

"I don't know what that means but if you're assuring me that you'll get to her someway, then thank you" Jordan says. She hangs up. Horsea got out of his high chair and sprayed ink onto a piece of paper saying 'Jordan called'

"Horsea" Horsea says. Daisy comes out of her room in a fancy dress

"Oh. Looks like you ate all your kelp...and Jordan called" Daisy says

"Horsea" Horsea says

"Alright. Let's give Jordan a call" Daisy says. She calls Daisy

"Hello" Jordan says from the other line

"This is Daisy. You called?" Daisy asks

"Yes. Do you where Nick is at the moment?" Jordan asks

"Why?" Daisy asks

"Aaron Melton recently visited me and I wanted to make sure Nick wasn't working for Roger Tablespoon" Jordan says

"I see, I'll help. I'm sure though that Nicky wouldn't dare work for that man" Daisy says

"Thanks Daisy. See you later" Jordan sas

"Bye" Daisy says. She hangs up

"Jawdan" Horsea says trying to say Jordan's name. Daisy kissed Horsea on the head and smiled

"Come on now Horsea. We got somewhere to be" Daisy says

"Tea?" Horsea asks

"Yes. Tea" Daisy says

**Nick's House. Around 4pm**

Gatsby was prepared to see Daisy again. He was in a nice getup. Magmar was nowhere in sight

"How much has Daisy changed old sport?" Gatsby asks

"You'll be fine. Now Daisy should be here…" Nick says just before Daisy's car pulls up. He goes and gets the door for her. She and Horsea came to the door

"Nicky. Why did you invite me here alone? Are you secretly in love with me?" Daisy asks

"NO! Can't your cousin just invite you over for some tea?" Nick asks

"I see" Daisy says. The two go inside the house...but Gatsby was not there

"Pika?" Pikachu asks

"Well that's a surprising turn of events" Nick says

"What is?" Daisy asks

"Uh. Nothing. How about you sit down and...I'll be right back" Nick says to Daisy. Horsea squinted his eyes.

"Pika" Pikachu says to Horsea

"Horsea" Horsea says as if he was saying 'Okay'. Pikachu got off Nick and he looked around

**Another room**

Nick went into the room where Magmar was

"Magmar. Where is Gatsby?" Nick asks

"Magmar Mag…mar" Magmar says making a hand gesture

"I don't know what that means" Nick says

"Magmar" Magmar says as if he's saying 'Your loss'. He sits on a chair in the room

"Come on" Nick says. There was a knock at the door. Nick went over to open it, only to see Gatsby all wet. "Jay…"

"You left your sprinklers on" Gatsby says. The two men went to the room where Daisy was. Magmar came out of the room and joined Gatsby

"Daisy, this is Mr Gatsby" Nick says. Daisy looked at Gatsby and it was as if she remembered something. Gatsby sat on the other side of her. Horsea and Magmar stared at each other

"Horsea?" Horsea asks

"Magmar" Magmar says as if he was saying 'I don't know'.

"Daisy…" Horsea says

"Magmar?" Magmar asks

"Sea" Horsea says. Their trainers were silent

"...I'll get the tea" Nick says. He goes into another room to get the tea

"..."

"..."

"Gatsby and Daisy did not say a word to each other. They had not seen each other in the last five years. Seeing each other again is pretty awkward if you ask me" Leonard narrates. Nick came over with the tea and poured some

"Alright. There. All set" Nick says. Gatsby got up

"Magmar?" Magmar asks. Gatsby stood to the side and broke a clock

"Sorry about the clock" Gatsby says

"It was...Pikachu's favorite" Nick says. Pikachu tried not to be angry and release a load of electricity and not hurt anyone in the meantime.

"So, how have you been Jay?" Daisy asks

"I've been...well" Gatsby says

"Five years. These two have not seen each other in five years. Breaking the ice was easier said then done" Leonard narrates. Gatsby went away feeling a lot in the insides. Nick went over to him

"What are you doing?" Nick asks

"Old sport. What do I even say to her? I don't know if I can do this" Gatsby says

"Stop. Stop. You're acting like a child, leaving Daisy all alone in there" Nick says

"She has three Pokemon in there" Gatsby says. Magmar comes in and pushes Gatsby into the living room and has him sit down next to Daisy. Horsea and Magmar giggled and left the two be

"They're interesting…" Daisy says before she chuckles

"They are. Aren't they?" Gatsby asks. Daisy looked outside

"The weather looks beautiful outside" Daisy says. Gatsby gets up and holds out his hand

"Shall we go?" Gatsby asks. Daisy instantly takes his hand and the two go outside.

"And in that very moment. Daisy, and Gatsby started having fun together. Making up for the lost years. They laughed, smiled, and got a little close. It was enough for Horsea and Magmar to enjoy" Leonard narrates. Horsea and Magmar watched as the two enjoyed their time together

"Daisy" Horsea says.

"Magmar" Magmar says. He smiled.

**Gatsby's Home, an Hour Later**

"The two later moved over to Gatsby's home. They danced together, laughed together some more. Then came the shirts" Leonard narrates

**Unknown Place, 2019**

"Shirts? How are shirts significant?" Robert asks

"Your great-grandfather worked in mysterious ways" Leonard says

"Like F Scott Fitzgerald?" Diana asks

"Yeah. Like him...moving on" Leonard says

**Gatsby's Place**

Gatsby threw a bunch of shirts to Daisy. She continued laughing as he threw them down, then she stopped. Gatsby stopped and started attending to her as if something was wrong with her

"Daisy?...What's wrong?" Gatsby asks. Daisy looked only at the shirts

"These shirts...they're so beautiful" Daisy says.

"...I...suppose they are" Gatsby says.

"So...so beautiful" Daisy says

"Anyways, I would like to show you something" Gatsby says. He looks out the window to see the bay seperating West Egg and East Egg

"It's the bay" Daisy says. She puts her arm in Gatsby's

"But across it...is the green light" Gatsby says

"Wow. I haven't noticed that touch" Daisy says

"But it's lost meaning recently" Gatsby says

"Is that so…" Daisy says

"The green light was where Daisy and Tom lived across the bay. Gatsby watched it because of Daisy, and now it has lost meaning, because the love of his life is right here with him..." Leonard says

**That night**

"...That night, Gatsby had trouble sleeping. He had dreams that seemed like visions of the future"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Nick shouts in the dream.

"This is the providence of the world" An unfamiliar voice says. It belonged to a wise- sounding man

"ISN'T THAT ENOUGH JAY!?" Nick shouts

"That power, although great, is not unlimited" The unfamiliar voice says

"YOU KILLED THAT WOMAN!" Nick shouted

"Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then, seize our destiny" A second unfamiliar voice says. This one had a British accent with him. Gatsby woke up as if it were a nightmare he just had. He did not understand the context of it

"Gatsby had invited Daisy, and Tom to his party he had in almost twenty hours. He did not know who to go to about the dream. So he went to his Magbys, and Magmars" Leonard narrates

**Gatsby's Magmar Farm**

Gatsby went inside his farm

"MAGMAR!" A herd of Magmars said at once

"MAGBY!" A herd of Magbys said at once

"You may well know me. My name is James Gatz. My real name was never Gatsby, I just had it changed. The only reason you guys are here are because of the fact that my good friend Dan Cody died and some of his money was given to me. I went under his wing for a while, I drank with him, I sailed with him. I was never part of a rich family, we were poor. I had a dream where I killed someone, I don't know how. Then there was stuff in between, I cannot explain that part." Gatsby says. He tilts his head down. All the of the Magbys and Magmars gathered around him and hugged him

"Mag...mar" Magmar, his partner, says

"Thanks" Gatsby says

**That night**

"Gatsby had another party. Full of people and their Pokemon, wild ones too. This time however, Tom, Daisy, Horsea, and Tyranitar were present" Leonard narrates. Nick and Pikachu saw Tom, Tyranitar, Daisy, and Horsea come to the entrance

"Tom" Nick says

"Pika" Pikachu says.

"Nick, my boy" Tom says. He shakes hands with Nick. Pikachu climbs onto Tyranitar

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says

"Pika pika...chu" Pikachu says

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says. Everyone goes inside and sees everyone there

"Horsea" Horsea says to Pikachu

"Pika?" Pikachu asks

"Horsea...sea" Horsea says

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says. He grabs Horsea and puts him on his shoulder. The group encounters Gatsby and his Magmar

"Tom, this is Mr Gatsby" Daisy says. Tom and Gatsby shake hands awkwardly

"Magmar" Magmar says. He shakes hands with Tyranitar

"So the night went forward. Tyranitar and Magmar talked to each other about many things, but one thing stood out over everything else. It was something Horsea and Pikachu joined in on as well" Leonard narrates

"So...you're Gatsby's partner" Tyranitar says. All of the Pokemon's speech is being temporarily translated to English

"Yes. What do you want to know?" Magmar asks

"Gatsby and Daisy's deal" Tyranitar says. Horsea and Pikachu come over

"Daisy love Gatsby" Horsea says. He had the voice of a two-year old

"Is that so…" Tyranitar says

"Are you gonna babble to your trainer?" Magmar asks

"No. I'm going to help Gatsby get Daisy" Tyranitar says

"What? Why?" Magmar asks

"Tom doesn't deserve Daisy. He's cheating on her for someone named Myrtle. Daisy falling for Gatsby is just karma" Tyranitar says

"Wow. Never would of thought" Magmar says

"Tom is the real bootlegger. I can see that Daisy never really loved him. Right Horsea?" Tyranitar asks

"Correct. Daisy cry before wedding" Horsea says

"For what?" Magmar asks

"Jay" Horsea says

"As in Jay Gatsby?" Pikachu asks

"Yes" Horsea says

"Maybe Steelix can give us some help too" Tyranitar says

"The time we all meet up. We can help Daisy be with Gatsby" Magmar says

"I'm in" Pikachu says

"Me too" Horsea says

"I'll go distract Tom" Tyranitar says. This ends the portion where the Pokemon's speech is translated to English

**Somewhere outside**

Tyranitar went outside to see Tom. He was Gatsby and Daisy

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says

"What is it Tyranitar?" Tom asks

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says. He pulls Tom into the castle leaving Daisy and Gatsby alone.

"And so the Pokemon all wanted Daisy to be truly happy and be with a man she truly loves" Leonard narrates. Daisy wandered off into Gatsby's garden with a long face. Gatsby quickly walked over to her

"Daisy. What's wrong?" Gatsby asks. Daisy was hesitant to answer.

"This feels…" Daisy says. She couldn't find the right word to finish her sentence

"Is it awkward to have the piccolo player here?" Gatsby asks

"Yes but that's not the complete reason" Daisy says

"Do not like the parties? I can easily call them all off" Gatsby says

"I don't like the parties that much. There are too many strangers here and it makes me a little...uncomfortable" Daisy says. Gatsby looked into her eyes

"I understand. We're alone now. No strangers, no Tom, no Nick, no Jordan, just us" Gatsby says

"Yeah…" Daisy says

"Daisy, let's move back to Louisville together. We can start over as if the last five years never happened. Our worlds will feel as if everyone lives in peace and harmony, and if everyone was united" Gatsby says

"Jay...we can't repeat the past" Daisy says

"Yes we can, maybe you should tell Tom the truth. That way, we can be together till the day we die" Gatsby says

"...Maybe, maybe we can" Daisy says.

"I love you Daisy" Gatsby says. He leaned and kissed Daisy with passion. After a good ten seconds, they broke up the kiss

"I love you too Jay" Daisy says. Magmar and Horsea watched from a fair distance and smiled

**Inside**

Tom was pulled into a crowd of people

"Tyranitar. Enough" Tom says. Jordan and Steelix came towards him

"Hello Tom. Have you seen Daisy?" Jordan asks

"No. She probably wondered off with that bootlegger" Tom says

"I fear that he is working for Roger Tablespoon" Jordan says

"That thief?" Tom asks

"Yes. It is just a rumor and shouldn't be used to discredit it. Especially in front of your wife" Jordan says

"I see" Tom says

"Anyways. We better get going" Jordan says referring to her and Steelix

"Alright then" Tom says

**Front Yard**

Aaron and Scyther waited for Jordan and Steelix. The two came out

"Did you find anything?" Aaron asks

"Rumors have it that he is linked to Roger Tablespoon, but no evidence to back it up. Although Tom Buchannon may reveal whether it was him or not" Jordan says

"I want to find the person that works with Tablespoon, not someone is merely linked to him, that will not help the good of Pokemon at all" Aaron says

"I see. I will continue my investigation" Jordan says

"Once this is all over, I'm moving to the west. I may have found Tablespoon's location" Aaron says

"Do you want me to join you?" Jordan asks

"No thank you. Ms Baker. You have way too many responsibilities here in New York." Aaron says

"You're not wrong. If you need me, I'll be at my home" Jordan says. She and Steelix went into a limo and drove off

"Aaron Melton continued his search on the rumor that Gatsby was a man working for Roger Tablespoon" Leonard narrates

**Jordan's Home**

Jordan changed into some pajamas. Steelix curled up in his large bed

"Steel…" Steelix says as he started to get comfortable. Elekids and Electabuzzes came out of nowhere. Jordan looked at them all

"ELEKID!" A bunch of Elekids shout. Jordan smiled at the sight of them but it went into a frown due to a dark thought

"I would hate it if Gatsby turns out to be someone that works for Roger Tablespoon. Imagine what Daisy will do. I hope it's false, because who knows what that poor girl will go through if it's true" Jordan says. She turned off all the lights to get ready for bed

**Unknown Place, 2019**

"What would Daisy go through if Gatsby really worked for Roger?" Robert asks

"She would think differently of Gatsby and she would hear a lot from Tom due to his suspicions of them being together" Leonard says

"Yeah...what's going on outside? Seems as if everything has settled down. Don't you think?" Diana asks

"Yeah. You're right" Robert says. Everyone went outside. They looked around and saw them staring at a large tree. A woman came through the area

"Did you see that?" The woman asks

"No. We were inside seeking safety" Leonard says

"What a shame. It was fantastic, but it's best to remain inside, it could get ugly" The woman says

"What has been happening out here?" Leonard asks

"Destruction. Basically destruction" The woman says. She runs away from the three

"Destruction. Like how the next half an hour will go in your great-grandfather's story" Leonard says

"What?" Robert asks

"Get inside. We have to finish this story...before something serious happens" Leonard says. Everyone goes inside into the cabin and goes back into their positions

"Continue on with the story. I'm kinda getting worried" Diana says

"Calm down, we are not going to die...but if we truly have not much longer then. I need to finish this story. So I need complete silence for the next half-an-hour" Leonard says

"Sure dad. Go ahead" Robert says


	4. Tension Rising

**Aaron Melton's Home**

Aaron Melton grabbed a newspaper and looked into it. He had been trying to find any news about him since the day he started speculating that he was working for Roger Tablespoon

"Jay Gatsby fires all servants and cancels all parties...how interesting" Aaron says. His Scyther comes over to him

"Scyth…" Scyther says

"It does spark more rumors for sure" Aaron says

**Nick's Home**

Nick, in a suit, had read the same newspaper that day. Pikachu joined him in reading it.

"Pika...chu?" Pikachu asks

"I wonder too. Why would he do that?" Nick asks.

"Pika…" Pikachu says

"Maybe if we see him again, we can ask him. Now, we got somewhere to be today. Let's get on the next train" Nick says

**The Train**

"It was a hot summer day in New York. Everyone was sweating and holding onto their Water and Ice type Pokemon. Nick and his Pikachu tried to find a seat but they found Gatsby, Jordan, Magmar, and Steelix instead" Leonard narrates.

"Oh" Nick says

"Old sport. You joining us to Daisy's house?" Gatsby asks

"Yeah. Looks like we're going to the same place" Nick says

"Yeah old sport" Gatsby says. Horsea comes out of nowhere

"Horsea" Horsea says. Pikachu patted it on the head

"Did I forget to mention Daisy and Tom are here as well?" Jordan asks

"I see" Nick says. Horsea squirted out water at him

"Also forgot to mention that he has been squirting water to cool people off" Jordan says

"I like it. It cools me off" Nick says

"That's good old sport. That's good" Gatsby says.

**Buchannon Home, an hour later**

Pikachu, Magmar, Steelix, Tyranitar, and Horsea watched as their trainers ate.

"Daisy and Gatsby couldn't stop hiding their love from Tom. They couldn't resist each other no matter how hard they tried" Leonard says

"Pika…" Pikachu says

"Daisy…" Horsea says. Daisy started to feel nervous

"LET'S GO TO TOWN!" Daisy shouts. Everyone jumps up and looks at her

"Town? On a short notice?" Jordan asks. Tom looks at Daisy then at Gatsby

"Yes. Let's all go to town" Daisy says.

"Tyranitar" Tyranitar says

"Seems that Tyranitar likes the idea. Let's all go to town. We'll rent a room" Tom says with the intention of exposing Gatsby to his wife

"Sounds good to me" Nick says

"Gatsby was worried about all this. He had a bad feeling about Tom. He had a bad feeling about Jordan. But he went anyway." Leonard narrates

**Outside**

Nick and Tom looked at Gatsby's yellow car and Tom's blue car

"Which car do we go into?" Nick asks. Gatsby joins up with the two

"Me and Daisy will try out your car. In return, you will try my car with Nick and Jordan" Gatsby says. Tom made a face at him

"Fine…" Tom says.

"May I remind you, Jay, that Tyranitar and Steelix are going into your car" Nick says

"Doesn't phase me old sport. My car is a sturdy one" Gatsby says

"Okay...if you say so" Nick says. He got into Gatsby's car to join Tom and Jordan on the road

**Valley of Ashes**

"While on the road. Gatsby's car started to run out of gas. Luckily for Tom, he knew a guy" Leonard narrates. George Wilson watched as the yellow car pulled up to his shop.

"Magnemite" Magnemite says. George saw Tom walk up to him

"Is that cat yours?" George asks

"Yes. I need some gas poured into it" Tom says.

"On it" George says. Tyranitar noticed that Myrtle was upstairs, staring at the group

"Ty...ranitar" Tyranitar says. Tom looked up and saw her

"Hey, what's wrong with Myrtle?" Tom asks

"I found a dog collar in her drawer. It was something fancy I never bought her. I'm afraid that she is cheating on me for another man. We're moving out west tommorrow" George says

"I see…" Tom says. Tyranitar smiled at Tom creepily

"Tom wanted to stop it. He hoped that Myrtle would protest against the whole thing…" Leonard narrates

**Hotel**

"...The group kept moving they went into town as Daisy wished. They got their room and ordered some food and drinks. The Pokemon were there as well" Leonard continues to narrate. There was an awkward silence in the room

"So...how have you been Daisy?" Gatsby asks

"Spectacular" Daisy says. Tom turned to her quickly as he realized that she never says anything related to that causing suspicion

"Hey Jay, I wanted to ask you something" Tom says

"What is it, old sport?" Gatsby asks

"No. You are not to call me old sport. As for you, I want you to stop laying hands on my wife" Tom says

"Pardon me, but she loves me" Gatsby says

"Daisy, did you know that this holds an illegal Magby farm and works with that revolting trainer of Roger Tablespoon" Tom says

"That is false. I do not work for Roger Tablespoon" Gatsby says

"So you say. Then why have I seen you with Meyer Wolfsheim?" Tom asks

"I work with Wolfsheim. I have never met, seen, nor have any business relations with Roger Tablespoon" Gatsby says. Daisy started to feel concerned and Horsea looked at her with sadness

"Daisy, you love a man that works with a criminal and gets his fortune from illegal works" Tom says. Gatsby looked at Daisy

"Okay. I have an illegal farm and work with Wolfsheim. But I do not work with Tablespoon" Gatsby says.

"I have been seeing him for five years…" Daisy says

"Five years?" Tom asks

"For those five years. We have been apart from each other because I chose to fight in the Great War and head off to Oxford. Even then we still loved each other, she never loved you" Gatsby says

"She never loved me? What blasphemy is that. She has loved me" Tom says

"Oh. You don't believe me. Then I'll have your wife tell you. Come on, Daisy" Gatsby says. Daisy stayed silent

"Looks like she won't tell me because it simply isn't true" Tom says

"Daisy…" Horsea says worringly

"You disgust me, Tom" Daisy says

"Daisy…does this mean you never loved me? Not when I carried you during the cruise" Tom asks

"No" Daisy says

"When I saved Horsea from that Gyarados?" Tom asks

"No" Daisy says

"Not ever?" Tom asks

"No…" Daisy says. She then looked at Gatsby in anger. "I CAN'T SAY IT JAY, IT'S NOT THE TRUTH. I LOVED HIM ONCE...BUT I LOVED YOU TOO!" Daisy shouts. She storms out of the room wanting to get away from this. All the Pokemon were in shock. Gatsby followed her immediately.

"What...what just happened?" Nick asks

"Hor...sea" Horsea says. He started to get tears in his eyes.

"Looks like we're taking their Pokemon with us then" Jordan says

"There is nothing left for us here. Let's go home. This time...in my car" Tom says

**Valley of Ashes**

"It was a quiet ride home for everyone that witnessed the events. It was even quieter for the Pokemon" Leonard narrates. The group stopped at George Wilson's shop as they see a crowd of people there. Tom, Jordan, and Nick got out of the car while the Pokemon stayed inside.

"What happened?" Tom asks. No one answered him. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Tom asks again. He goes to George Wilson

"You...YOU KILLED HER!" George shouts.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tom shouts

"YOU HAD THAT SAME CAR THAT KILLED MY WIFE!" George shouts

"THAT WASN'T MY CAR, WILSON. IT BELONGED TO A MAN NAMED GATSBY" Tom shouts. George stopped

"Tell me more…" George says

**Two Minutes Later**

Tom came out of the building and went into his car. Jordan and Nick followed him

**Buchannon's Home**

Tom's car parked outside the home. Tom, Tyranitar, and Horsea went inside. Jordan and Steelix looked at Nick, Pikachu, and Magmar

"Nick, would you like to come inside?" Jordan asks

"No. I've had enough for today" Nick says in a disturbed manner. Jordan and Steelix go inside.

"Old sport" Gatsby says. Nick tried to find out where he is.

"Magmar" Magmar says as he points at a bush. Nick found Gatsby in a bush. He grabbed the man

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Nick shouts while asking

"Is this about the accident?" Gatsby asks

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT IS ABOUT, YOU HAVE DAISY ALREADY, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH JAY!?" Nick shouts

"Where did this come from?" Gatsby asks

"YOU KILLED THAT WOMAN! SHE'S DEAD!" Nick shouts

"...So that's what we ran into" Gatsby says

"What?" Nick asks

"Daisy insisted of driving and then she ran into something. She tried to call Horsea for help but he never came." Gatsby says

"Then you better get home. Police will be looking for that car" Nick says

"I can't. I have to watch over Daisy" Gatsby says. A taxi pulled up in the driveway

"Nick watched as Gatsby stayed behind the bushes with Magmar. He felt as if he was watching over nothing and he was wasting his time..." Leonard narrates

**The next day at Nick's House**

"...it was a quiet day for Pikachu. He knew that the dream was dead for Gatsby." Pikachu says. He sighed deeply. Pokemon speech is translated to English. The phone rang and the Pokemon answered it

"This is the Carrway residance" Pikachu says

"Hey Pikachu" Tyranitar says

"How's it going?" Pikachu asks

"Not good. Tom hasn't done anything to Daisy…" Tyranitar says before sighing. "Myrtle is dead and now he doesn't know what to do. Horsea isn't doing so hot, been crying since he went to bed last night."

"Dang" Pikachu says

"I feel bad for the little guy. He's been with Horsea longer than I have been a Tyranitar. He knew Daisy better than even Gatsby or Nick. If anything, he knew Daisy would of been truly happy with Jay. Hopefully they can make up, anyways Tom's planning a trip. Looks like he's paranoid" Tyranitar says

"So that's how it is. What of Daisy?" Pikachu asks

"She's a little down right now but not as much as I think she should be. She retreated to her money...and Jordan hasn't done anything to help her" Tyranitar says

"They're a rotten bunch. The first thing they do when things go rough is to retreat back to their money. No wonder the Bible says it's harder for a rich man to go into heaven than a camel going through a needle's eye" Pikachu says

"I do not disagree with you there one bit. Anyways I gotta go before Tom catches me" Tyranitar says

"Okay. See you later" Pikachu says. Pokemon's speech is no longer translated

**Later at Gatsby's House**

Nick and Pikachu arrived at Gatsby's home to check up on him. Magmar opened up the door for the two

"Magmar" Magmar says

"What did he say?" Nick asks. Pikachu made a sad face. "So Gatsby's sad?" Nick asks. Pikachu nodded and Nick then looked at Magmar. A butler came from behind Magmar

"Mr Gatsby has been expecting you" The butler says. Nick steps into the house

**Backyard**

Nick sees Gatsby relaxing in a chair. He noticed the telephone next to him

"Jay" Nick says

"Old sport, welcome" Gatsby says. Nick came down and looked at him

"Are you okay?" Nick asks

"Everything's fine. I'm okay with that piccolo player having the love of my life that didn't come clean" Gatsby says sarcastically

"You also have the police looking for you" Nick says

"Yeah. That too" Gatsby says

"Did you even hide that car or even paint it a different color?" Nick asks

"I covered it up and removed all the parts that have fallen off" Gatsby says

"Good. That's good" Nick says

"How about you old sport?" Gatsby asks

"I'm good but Pikachu has been down since last night" Nick says

"Pika…" Pikachu says

"Why don't you join me for a little swim, old sport?" Gatsby asks

"No thanks Mr Gatsby. I have some work to do" Nick says

"Alright old sport" Gatsby says. Nick walks away but then turns back

"They're a rotten bunch you know…Tom, Daisy, and Jordan. All of them rotten, they retreat back to their own money when things go rough" Nick says. He then walks away

**Wilson's Shop**

Aaron Melton and Scyther looked at a not-okay George Wilson and his Magnemite

"You are scaring your Magnemite and you have not been well since last night" Aaron says

"That Jay Gatsby killed my wife" George says

"How about this. I take your Magnemite in" Aaron says

"Do that Mr Melton. Use him to take down that filthy man Roger Tablespoon. I will take down that filthy man named Jay Gatsby" George says as he holds a gun. A Pokeball was thrown at Magnemite and he was caught. The ball wiggled three times then the light lit up green

"George, I do not approve of what you're about to do." Aaron says

"Mr Melton. Do you have kids?" George asks

"No. But I plan to name my first son Drake and my first daughter Jennifer." Aaron says

"Well neither do I and I can't now all because of him. I'm going to do this whether you like it or not" George says. He starts to walk away as Aaron stared at him

"Disappointing" Aaron says

**Gatsby's Home**

Magmar looked as Gatsby was about to go into the pool.

"Magmar, will you please tell me if the phone rings" Gatsby says. He dives into the pool.

"Magmar" Magmar says. Unknowingly to them that George Wilson sneaking into the backyard.

"I gotcha now" George says. He starts to slowly go over to the pool. The phone rings

"Magmar" Magmar says. Gatsby hears it and starts to go over to the phone. George Wilson shot his gun and hit Gatsby in the chest. "MAGMAR!" Magmar shouted loudly. George then shoots himself in the chest and falls down. Gatsby fells down into the pool with blood coming out of him. Magmar stayed there with sadness.

"Gatsby was dead. News came out quickly and reporters filled his house. It was truly a shockint day for everyone" Leonard narrates

**Unknown Place, 2019**

Robert and Diana made surprise faces

"So he's just dead?" Robert asks

"Yes Robert. He's dead. Magmar was quickly confiscated by authority figures and the word got out quickly...but not quickly enough" Leonard says

"What do you mean?" Diana asks

"Daisy and Tom left East Egg and took a trip. Tyranitar and Horsea found out of the death quicker them leaving one angry and one heartbroken" Leonard says

"How awful. What about Aaron?" Diana asks

"Aaron found out Gatsby was not working for Roger Tablespoon and decided to leave New York for Hoenn" Leonard says

**Aaron Melton's Home, 1920**

Aaron put down the newspaper

"This was a waste of my time. Jay Gatsby was never working for Roger Tablespoon. It was all a lie" Aaron says.

"Scyther" Scyther says

"...We are going on a plane to Kanto. Time to wrap it up here. There is nothing left for us here" Aaron says

**Buchannon Home**

Daisy and Tom heard the telephone ring, but they decided to ignore. Tyranitar got in front of them

"TYRANITAR!" Tyranitar shouts. Horsea got into Daisy's purse

"Tyranitar. What is the meaning of this?" Tom asks

"TYRANITAR!" Tyranitar shouts. Tom grabbed a pan and slapped him with it hurting him

"You are NEVER to raise your voice at me" Tom says. Tyranitar came back and scratched him in the face

"TY...RANITAR!" Tyranitar shouted

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SO UPSET ABOUT BUT THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. YOU ARE TO MOVE ALONG SO WE CAN TAKE OUR TRIP" Tom shouts. Tyranitar did not move an inch. "I've had it. Tyranitar, come back" Tom says as he puts him back in his Pokeball

"Horsea" Horsea says. He started to cry some more.

"We got somewhere to be" Tom says

**Gatsby's Home**

"Nick heard the news quickly and went into Gatsby's home. He tried to reach Daisy but there was no answer there" Leonard narrates. Nick slammed the phone down. Pikachu looked at him

"Pika...chu?" Pikachu asks

"I'm okay Pikachu. I'm just upset is all" Nick says

"Pika…" Pikachu says. He grabs a piece of paper and writes 'Tom and Daisy go on trip.' Nick looked at it

"They really are a rotten bunch" Nick says. He gave the piece of paper back down

"It was a disappointing day for Nick. He felt as if no cared the Gatsby has died, he felt that he was the only one that had stuck by him. Jordan didn't say anything, Daisy didn't say anything, Wolfsheim didn't say anything, the many people that attended his parties didn't say anything. No one said anything, except Nick Carrway, his not rich neighbor" Leonard narrates

**Nick's House**

Nick and Pikachu looked at each other

"So...what do we do for the funeral?" Nick asks

"Pika…" Pikachu says. He shows a list of photos

"I've tried inviting some of those people. No answer" Nick says. Pikachu then came out and showed a photo of Wolfsheim

"Chu?" Pikachu asks

"You're right. Let's take a trip to see a man working with Roger Tablespoon then…" Nick says

"Meyer Wolfsheim was a secretive man. He knew that Aaron Melton was onto Gatsby, no I do not know how, and he didn't want Jay to get connected to Roger Tablespoon" Leonard narrates

**Unknown Plot, 2019**

"I feel bad for Gatsby. He deserved better" Robert comments

"Your great grandfather would agree. He honored Gatsby for the rest of his life. He was one of the two people that came to Gatsby's funeral" Leonard says

"Two? Nick and who else" Diana asks

"Jay Gatsby's father, Henry Gatz" Leonard says

"Gatsby never mentioned his father at all in the story" Robert says

"Nope, he did not. Nick found out after his death. This is the last of the story kids, let me finish this story of The Great Gatsby" Leonard says


	5. Seizing Our Destiny

**Wolfsheim's Place**

Nick and Pikachu looked at a woman and their Tyrogue that stood in front of the door

"Hello ma'am. I would like to see Mr Wolfsheim please" Nick says

"He is very busy at the moment" The woman says

"It's about Jay Gatsby" Nick says. The woman looked at him

"...I didn't realize...come on in" The woman says. Nick stepped in to see Wolfsheim and Dragonite

"I hear that Gatsby is dead. Is this true?" Wolfsheim asks

"Yes. This is true sir" Nick says

"That's unfortunate. Now state your business" Wolfsheim says

"I would like you to attend Gatsby's funeral" Nick says. Wolfsheim sighed

"Believe me, I would love to attend his funeral, I really would but I can't. If I do then people will realize I'm connected to him. Aaron Melton was onto him and I cannot let him do anything" Wolfsheim says

"I see. But what could Aaron Melton possibly do to Gatsby?" Nick asks

"Nothing, but he could find me out." Wolfsheim says

"I see sir. Good day" Nick says. He leaves after he hears that

"Wolfsheim couldn't attend without causing a ruckous among himself, Aaron Melton, and Gatsby. Nick then went to Gatsby's butler about this" Leonard narrates

**Gatsby's Former Home**

Nick went over to Gatsby's former butler

"Sir. Do you if Gatsby had any family members still alive?" Nick asks

"Why?" The butler asks

"So they could attend their relative's funeral" Nick says

"I see...his father lives on the other side of the country. I could call him for you" The butler says

"Thanks" Nick says. He walks away

"One more thing" The butler says. Nick turned back and was handed a Pokeball

"What is this?" Nick asks

"Gatsby wanted to give you a Magby before he left for Louisville with Daisy, but since the alternative happened, I might as well should give it to you now" The butler says

"Thanks sir" Nick says.

**The next day**

"The next day, Gatsby's father, Henry Gatz came into Nick's home and talked with him about his son. He did not possess a Pokemon" Nick says

"I'm...happy to here that someone came out and told me about his death" Henry says

"No problem sir." Nick says

"But what do plan to do afterwards, young man?" Henry asks

"I'm moving back west. There is nothing left for me here" Nick says

"I see" Henry says

"The funeral happened two hours after that conversation. It was just Henry, Nick, and Pikachu. After that Nick went to go speak with Jordan

**Jordan's Home**

Jordan looked at Nick after a long conversation about his plans

"You know. I did like you, but then you pushed me to the side after meeting Gatsby. You didn't care about me" Jordan says

"After all that's happened. I don't see the reason to stay here. Me and Pikachu are heading back west" Nick says. Jordan handed him a Pokeball

"This holds a male average sized Elekid. Take this as a parting gift. Since there is a small chance we will ever see each other again" Jordan says.

"Okay then. See you later" Nick says. Pikachu waves at Steelix and Jordan in sadness

"Goodbye...Nick" Jordan says

**Taxi**

"Nick looked at the Magby and Elekid he had recieved from the two friends. One from Jordan and the other from Gatsby. He simply could not look at them and accept them" Leonard narrates. Nick started to form tears in his eyes and threw the two Pokeballs to the side of the street.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks

**Aaron Melton's Car**

Aaron looked at the outside of his car and saw the two Pokeballs.

"STOP!" Aaron shouts. The car stopped and Aaron went to go examine the two Pokeballs

"Scyth?" Scyther asks

"Looks like someone dropped two Pokeballs" Aaron says

**Unknown Place, 2019**

"...and that kids, concludes the story" Leonard says

"What happened to everyone?" Robert asks

"Nick married Sally Fairchild in California. Daisy and Tom continued to stay together even though Tom continued to cheat. Jordan continued to fight for Team Electristeel until her death. Wolfsheim was arrested two months later. Aaron Melton went on to take on Tablespoon. Jordan's Steelix was set free after her death. Gatsby's Magmar was set free as well. Tom's Tyranitar died after their three month trip in a battle against an unknown being. Daisy's Horsea is in an unknown place. He evolved into a Seadra and hasn't been seen since. He could be anywhere. As for Nick's Pikachu…" Leonard says.

"RAI...CHU!" A Raichu shouts. Robert and Diana's eyes lit up

"He's a Raichu" Diana says

"I found the Thunder Stone and evolved him. He spent a good amount of time as a Pikachu" Leonard says

"You had him the whole time?" Robert asks. Diana started to pet Raichu

"Yep" Leonard says

"Does he remember everything?" Diana asks

"Yep he does…" Leonard says.

**A Bridge Between Worlds: The Great Gatsby**

**Epilogue**

Robert, Diana, Raichu, and Leonard went outside to see chaos going around

"What is going on here?" Robert asks

"Did all of this happen in mere hours?" Diana asks

"I believe so" Leonard says. Raichu looked up

"RAI...CHU!" Raichu shouts. Everyone looked up to see a showdown

"Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then seize our destiny" A voice coming from above says

"Raichu" Raichu says

**Flashback**

Gatsby looked at Nick

"...I heard one voice say 'We use our power to fell a god and then seize our destiny'..." Gatsby says

**Flashback Ends**

Raichu then realized, Gatsby envisioned the future

"What's gonna happen now?" Leonard asks

"I don't know" Robert says. A bright light came from above and consumed everyone

**The End**


End file.
